What Happened?
by Anneliza
Summary: He woke up to see a figure in his bed. "What happened last night?" WARNING: Contains suggestive themes!


AN: Okay, so I'm sick and I just woke up about an hour ago (it's 12:40 :P) and since I'm bored I decided that I wanted to write something. I'm so sick that I had to stay home and miss school. Luckily, I have classes that I hate today so I'm not missing anything I'd like to be at. Anyway, I'm sorry about the long Author's Note. (Long Author's Note is looong)

_Why is this room always so cold?_ He had been asked that question many times. The answer was quite simple, because he liked it that way.

Something was different this morning though.

He opened his eyes.

_What is it?_

He thought about it for a while with his eyes roved over every aspect of his usually spotless room.

Clothes were everywhere. They were just randomly thrown about as if the wearer hadn't had much time to get them off.

_What happened last night?_

He tried to roll over but he ran into a large object.

_What the-?_

He looked up to see a face close to his.

The figure was sleeping soundly.

He watched the other until the man opened his eyes to look at him.

"Hello darling." The man said sweetly.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?" The man's bright blue eyes were beautiful even while they made fun of him.

He shook his head.

"Well," the other man sat up, "it's no surprise. I've never seen anyone drink THAT much."

"What did you do to me?"

The man chuckled. "I didn't do anything to you. You made the choice to get drunk. Then you invited me back here and then I might have done something to you."

He looked down to see that he was laying under a very thin sheet that he recognized as his own. Furthermore, underneath the sheet he saw that he was naked.

"I didn't do anything that you didn't want." The man said coyly.

"Why would I invite you down here? I can't stand you!"

"Then why am I in YOUR bed?"

"I don't know! Maybe you drugged me?"

"Vexy dear, would I really drug you? Of course not. You were lonely and needed me so you took the opportunity to help yourself."

Vexen put a hand on his face in shame.

"Please tell me I acted decent when I was drunk?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh Vexy, I had just walked into the bar when you threw yourself at me and begged me to come to your lab."

"Did we-?" He didn't want to know the answer.

"Yep. And it was your idea. We did it on the lab table, and on the floor, and in the hallway, and a couple other places before you fell asleep and I carried you back to bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep next to you."

"Please tell me you're kidding and I didn't do any of that stuff. Please tell me you have clothes on under that sheet and this is just a trick?" Vexen begged.

"Sorry Vexy, I wasn't planning on that last night but I am happy with how it turned out. And you can see through these sheets, you should know that I'm not wearing anything." Marluxia smiled evilly at him.

It was true, the sheets were very thin and he could see through them.

"Hey! That means you can see through the sheets as well!" He said indignantly.

"Yep. Why do you think I haven't looked in your eyes much. What do you think I'm REALLY looking at?" He snickered.

He kicked Marluxia out of the bed.

"Pervert!" He yelled.

"Hey, at least I didn't grab your crotch like you grabbed mine!"

Vexen peered off the bed at Marluxia and was immediately unhappy that he had.

Marluxia was indeed naked and he had just recieved a very bad image.

"Why would I do that?" Vexen muttered to himself.

"Because you love me and are lonely. You know I'm attractive and you wanted me."

Marluxia climbed back onto the bed and layed back down.

"Did I say that I wanted your opinion? Or that I wanted you back on my bed?"

Vexen tried to push Marluxia off but the other man grabbed the sheet and pulled hard.

It flew off the Scientist and fluttered onto the floor behind the Assassin.

The sheet also pulled the Scientist with it a few inches and Marluxia pulled him close.

"Marluxia! Let me go! Get off!" Vexen screamed insults at the pink-haired man in desperation for Marluxia to leave him alone.

Marluxia pushed Vexen away hard and he spun back to his pillow and landed on his stomach. The Assassin leapt onto his back and pinned him down.

He put his mouth close to the blonde's ear.

"Ready for another round?" he whispered.

"Yes, but before you do, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" He purred in Vexen's ear.

"I love you." Vexen said shyly.

"I already knew that."

"What?"

"Yes, you told me that last night and I've just been waiting for you to realize it this morning."

"Hmph." Vexen hated it when people knew something he didn't.

"Be mad all you want Vexy, but just remember one thing."

"What's that?" He asked, not really caring for the answer.

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: Otay! So as said before, I am sick. Seems like everyone around me is sick and now am I too. I wanted to write something and I decided to write a MarVex oneshot so I started working on it. Then I got distracted and started watching My Chemical Romance music videos on youtube. I eventually came back to this story and wrote a completly different one. It has the same beginning but there was no way it was going to be a oneshot and it wouldn't be a story pairing so I scrapped it and started over. (I still have to other story if anyone wants to see it)

I didn't intend for this to be as graphic as it is, but that's how it turned out. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm sick and couldn't care less.

See ya!

P.S. I really want a story idea from someone else to try out writing for someone else, so if you want to participate, leave me a comment and I'll try to write a fanfic for you. (KH only because I'm just doing KH for now. sorry!) I will also give you a shoutout in the story of maybe even include you... we shall see. Please respond!


End file.
